


Harry Potter One-Shots, Two-Shots and more!

by Midnightquill05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bleville?, Drarry, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Other, Pansomione?, Romione?, one shots, smut?, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightquill05/pseuds/Midnightquill05
Summary: One, two and three shots of our favorite Boy-Who-Lived!Story InspoFanart Based Storiesand much, much, more!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this collection of Harry Potter Central madness!

Please remember to:  
Follow me  
Leave kudos  
Bookmark  
and comment!  
It means the world to me!


	2. Nox Terrorem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Potions class Draco hits Harry with the Nox Terrorem memoria curse. A curse that causes the victim to relive their bad memories through nightmares, all while being shown to those near.

Trigger warning:  
Abuse  
Rape  
Self Harm

3rd Person P.O.V

During a hectic day in Potions class was a very anxious Harry Potter and a very agitated Draco Malfoy. 

Draco had noticed that Harry was acting weird, well, weirder than the fourth year usually acted. He was fidgety and nervous, he even didn't respond to Draco's teasing. Draco took it as ignorance, and became angry. 

Harry was nervous because he was scared of the Boggart lesson coming within the next month. He was scared it would turn into Uncle Vernon with the spiked belt, Boiled water, or nude. He ignored his bully, aka his BIGGEST crush Draco Malfoy, taunting him. 

Draco was angry, very much so. So when Professor Snape turned he cast the Nox Terrorem Memoria curse towards his enemy, and secret crush. He though it would just reveal memories of a scraped knee or not getting what he wanted. What he received, though, was not what he expected, or wanted.

Harry's P.O.V (During the curse)

I felt a sting in my brain and soon I felt myself being sucked into darkness. 

Soon the darkness was replaced by a very familiar scene. I was pint sized and in the kitchen of Number 4 privet dive, cooking bacon and eggs. From the reflection of the stove I decided I must've been about four years old. Soon though, I recognized the memory when I heard my Uncles roar of fury. I couldn't control what I was doing or saying, I was trapped in my little body, helpless.

"HOW DARE YOU BURN THE BACON YOU USELESS BRAT!" He yelled at me as he slapped me across the face. He sniffed again and I winced. "AND YOU BURNT THE EGGS!!! OH YOU"LL GET IT YOU FILTHY WASTE OF SPACE!" He screamed as he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and dragged me across the floor and up the stairs to 'the room'. I felt my self getting stripped of my clothing and then a familiar stinging in my bottom. I screamed and cried but no sound came through the gag that was in my mouth. 

The scene changed and I was sitting in my cupboard crying, I held my dead pet snake, that Uncle Vernon had killed and locked in the cupboard with me. I was seven.

The scene changed again and I was in the bathroom of the house. I was looking into a mirror and sobbing. I was staring at my bare chest that had the word "Whore" and "Fag" carved into it. I was sobbing and cutting myself. I was eleven. 

The scene changed again and I was fourteen and chained in the basement of the house, 'uncle Vernon's play room' where he raped, tortured and starved me. I was chained up from the ceiling and Uncle Vernon was Raping me and cutting into my skin. 

More memories flashed through my brain as I relived each and every one of them. I wanted to die.

Draco's P.O.V (During Curse)

Harry fell to the floor with a cry and Uncle Snape turned around and was over here so quick I could barely see it. 

"Who did this!!!" He hissed as an image was being displayed into the room. "Bloody hell its the Nox Terrorem memoria curse. WHO DID THIS" He said, finishing with a scream.

"It was me..." I whispered. His eyes were flashing as he, like all of us were watching the display with horror. I never thought this was how the golden boy lived his whole life.

"DRACONIS MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE IMPLICATIONS OF THIS CURSE!!!" He screamed. I never saw him lose his temper like this. This, this was bad.

"I didn't know he would..." I started, but couldn't finish, I couldn't stand watching my life long crush go through this. I was seething, barely able to control my anger for those filthy muggles. Under all that though, was sadness.

"That would appear so." Uncle Snape replied. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "For your punishment. You must sit and watch every last memory." He said. I whimpered. "CLASS.DISMISSED." He yelled. Causing everyone, but myself, to scramble to run out the door. "Oh Merlin's Beard Potter..." He said as a memory of him being raped and tortured again popped up. 

I was sobbing ugly cries. I was distraught and broken. I caused him this much pain. I was so ashamed of myself.

*Time Skip brought to you by Le Plot*

The memory of current stopped, and Harry shot up with a start. His tear stained face and blood shot eyes searched for a familiar face, or something to prove he was safe. I shot   
down quicker than a snitch to him and cradled him. 

"Im so sorry Harry... Im so so so so so so so sorry." I said.

"Draco.... did you?" He asked, broken.

"All of it." I replied, knowing what he meant. He sobbed and I couldn't help it. I tugged him closer and lifted his chin up. I wiped his tears off his face and kissed him.

To my surprise, he kissed back. He kissed me like he needed it. Like he would die without it. I returned the favor. 

"Draco... I-I-I love you." He whispered, timid, scared of my reaction.

"Harry... I have always and always will Love you too." Then Uncle Snape made his presence known by stepping up to us.

"Always." He smiled and nodded.

:"Always" I said and squeezed Harry.

It might've taken heartbreak, but I finally had the boy of my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, raise a wand for Alan Rickman in the comments.
> 
> Rest In peace, Professor. 
> 
> /*


End file.
